QED
by xSommerRegen
Summary: GERMAN! John zweifelt wieder einmal an seiner Sexualität und sein Freund sowie Mitbewohner Sherlock will nur helfen. Leider läuft nicht alles wie geplant, sodass einer der beiden auf einmal vor einem ganz anderem Problem steht.


**Huhu!**

Ohne viele Worte: Ein übersetzter mini OneShot.  
Für den kleinen Hunger zwischendurch ;)

Original: You're thinking It's annoying von Sofia777  
u/4490358/Sofia777  
Besucht doch mal ihre Seite!

Vielen Danke auch an meine Betaleserin Nothing

—••**÷[ Q.E.D ]÷••—**

John Watson denkt nach. Offensichtlich, so viel kann ich sagen. Die Art und Weise wie er sich das blonde Haar rauft und nervös seine nackten Füße im Teppich vergräbt, lässt darauf schließen, dass er seine Sexualität in Frage stellt. Mal wieder. Was bedeutet, dass er mich in 7 bis 9 Minuten so etwas fragen wird wie: „Sherlock, wieso stört es dich nicht, dass die Leute denken, dass wir ein Paar sind?" oder  
„Sherlock, findest du es komisch, dass wir zwei so unheimlich gut miteinander auskommen?". Unglaublich lästig.  
Wie oft musste ich ihm schon sagen, wie egal es mir ist was andere Leute denken oder was sie für normal halten.

Doktor John Watson aber, zweifelt. Er zweifelt an sich, wie normale Menschen es so häufig sitzen im Wohnzimmer.  
Ich lese. Ich korrigiere: Ich versuche zu lesen, aber Johns Denken ist so laut, dass ich mich nicht auf mein Buch konzentrieren kann.  
Der Doktor sitzt im Sessel von mir gegenüber. Er hatte gerade die Zeitung überflogen, als er einen Artikel über unseren letzten Fall entdeckte, welcher eine äußerst fantasievolle Interpretation unserer Beziehung beinhaltet, was ihn in eine seiner zweiwöchentlichen Identitätskrisen beförderte. Dann fingen seine Überlegungen an. Die ganzen Sorgen und Fragen, die ohrenbetäubend, aber ohne ein gesprochenes Wort, seit Minuten im Raum schwirrten. Wie viele dieser Phasen muss ich wohl noch ertragen? Und Leute behaupten, mit mir ist es schwer auszuhalten!

John befürchtet, dass er Gefühle für mich hat. Gefühle, die über Freundschaft hinausgehen. Er selber ist nicht auf diese Idee gekommen,  
aber die ungefragten Meinungen und Kommentare von unwichtigen Personen wie Sergeant Donovan ließen ihn sich fragen, ob er verdrängte Sehnsüchte habe, von denen er noch nichts wisse. Es galt nicht nur, herauszufinden, ob er mit seinem Mitbewohner befreundet war,  
sondern ob er unbewusst in seinen männlichen Mitbewohner verliebt war. Ob er schwul sei. Ob er Sex mit mir haben will.

John seufzt schwer. Ja, genau in diesem Augenblick zermartert er sich sein kleines Gehirn darüber. Die kurzen flüchtigen Blicke auf mich lassen keine andere Deduktion zu. Widerwillig muss er sich eingestehen, dass er mein Erscheinungsbild als attraktiv empfindet und er mich gerne bei der Arbeit, sowie in der Freizeit um sich hat. Die Art und Weise wie wir zusammen leben, gefällt ihm, mehr als das, was er von seinen früheren langweiligen und stumpfsinnigen Freundinnen gewohnt war.

Ich sehe kein Problem bei dieser Erkenntnis. Ich selber bevorzuge Johns Gegenwart mehr als die von allen anderen, dennoch befinde ich mich nicht gleich in einer sexuellen Identitätskrise. Ich mag unser Zusammenleben, mir macht es nichts aus, ständig bei ihm zu sein, einen Job zu teilen, eine Wohnung, ein Badezimmer und sogar einmal ein Bett (Lange Geschichte. Offensichtlich eine, welche nicht auf seinem Blog veröffentlicht wurde). Warum also, reimt sich sein winziges Gehirn zusammen, dass dieses Anzeichen für unterdrückte Wünsche homosexueller Natur wären?

John rutscht unruhig auf seinem Sessel hin und her und holt tief Luft.

„Sherlock…"

Da haben wir es auch schon. Ich schaue nicht von meinem Buch auf.

„Ja, John?" Dann werde ich ihn eben beruhigen. Wieder einmal.

„Eh… nicht so wichtig."

Ich tue weiterhin so, als würde ich lesen.  
John setzt dem nichts mehr hinzu, doch kann ich förmlich spüren wie seine Gehirnwindungen wegen Überlastung anfangen gefährlich heißzulaufen. Wie um alles in der Welt soll ich unter diesen Umständen mein Buch beenden können, wenn er weiterhin so ohrenbetäubend laut denkt? Das ist komplett lächerlich! Er ist ein erwachsener Mann, der sich mittlerweile kennen müsste! Er ist nicht schwul. Zwischen uns ist kein heimliches Verlangen. Aber anscheinend braucht er noch einen eindeutigen Beweis dafür, wobei ihm all die Nächte, die er mit Frauen verbracht hatte, wohl nicht reichen. Vielleicht wird es Zeit, die Sache selber in die Hand zu nehmen.

John vergräbt wieder das Gesicht in den Händen und atmet schwer aus.

Das reicht. Genug ist genug!

„Oh, Um Himmels willen!" Ich werfe mein Buch zur Seite und stehe auf.

„Was? Sherlock…", gibt John nur perplex von sich, als er mich auf sich zukommen sieht.  
Ich durchquere den Raum, lege eine Hand auf Johns Sessellehne und die andere auf seine Schulter.

Als ich mich vorbeuge, weicht er zurück.

„Was? Was…machst du da?", fragt er, die Augen vor Schock geweitet.

„Das ist nur zu deinem Besten", sage ich, bevor ich meine Lippen auf die Seine presse.

Ich kann spüren, wie er erstarrt, sich keinen Millimeter bewegt. Meine Hand wandert von seiner Schulter aus über seinen Hals bis hin zu seiner Wange, wo sie verweilt um mit den Fingerspitzen durch sein blondes Haar zu streichen.

Ich bewege meine Lippen sanft gegen die Seinen, küsse ihn ein zweites Mal behutsam, bevor ich mich ihm entziehe.

Nun steht auch John auf. Still stehen wir voreinander, und für eine Sekunde denke ich, dass er mir ins Gesicht schlagen wird.  
Aber er macht einen Schritt zurück, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet und fängt an zu grinsen. Das Grinsen wird schon bald zu einem Lachen und er schüttelt nur den Kopf.

Jetzt kann er sich sicher sein. Er hat seinen eindeutigen Beweis. Endlich!

„Danke, Sherlock", sagt er immer noch lächelnd.  
„Verrückter Hund. Du hattest Recht, das habe ich gebraucht." Er sieht mich an und schüttelt ein weiteres Mal ungläubig den Kopf.

„Tee?"Das Nicken meinerseits lässt John immer noch grinsend in der Küche verschwinden.

Ich mache ein paar Schritte und lasse mich wieder auf meinen Sessel sinken. Ich fühle mich wie betäubt. Nein, korrigiere:  
Nur mein Gesicht fühlt sich wie betäubt an. Meine Lippen insbesondere. Mein Inneres hingegen fühlt sich an, als würde es unter Hochstrom stehen. Als hätte mein Magen einen Salto vollbracht, während meine Lungen auf einmal nicht mehr im Stande sind, genügend Sauerstoff aufzunehmen. Ich habe das Gefühl, nicht mehr atmen zu können und ich höre meinen beschleunigten Herzschlag in meinen Ohren.

Ich höre mich selber nach Luft schnappen und nehme schnell mein Buch zur Hand um Johns fragenden Augen auszuweichen.

Verdammter Mist!

Was ist nur los mit mir? Was hast du mit mir angestellt, John Watson?

„John!"

„Ja?" Gott sei Dank, dass er nicht gerade zu den aufmerksamsten Menschen gehört und meine schlagartig erhöhte Stimmlage bemerkt.

„Wo sind meine Zigaretten?"

Er schüttelt nur seinen Kopf, ohne die Augen von seinem Tee zu nehmen.

„Du hast aufgehört, schon vergessen?"

Ach, Mist! Stimmt ja...!

„Dann bring mir drei – nein, vier – Nikotinpflaster. Wir haben einen neuen Fall!"


End file.
